


Praesidium

by WanreNolde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), First Kiss, Insecurity, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanreNolde/pseuds/WanreNolde
Summary: Albus focused on his magic, on his hand as it reached toward the boy, and hoped that, maybe his magic would listen to him for once. He begged for the world to be fair for once and help them.orAlbus Severus watches as Delphini uses the Cruciatus Curse on Scorpius, and does everything in his power to protect him, even if that means traveling through time even more.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 46





	1. Cruciatus

“ _ Crucio! _ ” It was out of Delphini’s mouth before Albus could say  _ quidditch _ . Albus shouted, watching Scorpius tumble to the ground. The blonde boy was screaming bloody murder, and Albus stumbled back as Delphini continued to force him away from Scorpius. 

The green hedges of the maze surrounded them, and Albus felt crushed in more ways than one as Delphini laughed. Scorpius was writhing, his screams turning into gasping breaths as Delphini lifted the curse. 

“What on earth do you think you can do?” Delphini’s words only increased Albus’ fear as she waved her wand wildly. “You are a sore on the name of Wizard. You don’t want me hurting your only friend? Then  _ do what you’re told! _ ”

Albus felt a tear roll down his cheek as the girl pointed her wand at Scorpius again, continuing to taunt them. The blasted curse hit Scorpius again, bringing out guttural screams once more. Albus thought back to what James had told him about the Cruciatus Curse, about how it felt like you were being ripped apart from the inside. He felt more tears start to fall as his green eyes met those grey ones, and he begged Delphini to stop. 

The girl continued, monologuing to Albus about everything he already  _ knew _ . He was weak, unable to protect those he loved. He was nothing like his father, a Slytherin, a coward, too hung up on the love he felt for Scorpius to do anything. Albus would never be able to protect Scorpius, no matter how much he wanted to,  _ needed _ to. He felt something press into his mind, not recognizing the pull of legilimency as he thought about Scorpius, about everything they had been through. All he could hear were screams intertwined with memories of a boy offering sweets and telling Albus he cared and  _ hugs _ .

If they didn’t survive this, Albus would never hug Scorpius again. He would never wrap his arms around the boy, never listen to him chatter on about something, never wonder if, maybe, he could get him to shut up by kissing him and then  _ keep  _ kissing him. It was only when Delphini laughed and stopped the legilimency that he noticed she had seen anything at all.

“Well,” Delphini snickered, her face morphing into a disgusted sneer, “so that’s why you care about him so much.”

Albus’ eyes widened, listening to her words, but all he could do was stare at Scorpius, begging him to be okay. Grey eyes, laced with confusion, met his, and all Albus could think was that he  _ needed _ to save him. He had to get Scorpius somewhere safe, make sure he would be okay. He didn’t register the spell coming out of Delphini’s mouth until Scorpius’ face twisted into pain, the blonde writhing on the floor as sweat laced his brow and tears leaked from his eyes.

“ _ Scorpius! _ ” Albus Potter screamed, feeling his magic thrum around him as he reached toward the boy. Albus needed to reach him, grab him,  _ save him _ .

“You wanted a test, Albus,” Scorpius groaned out, spasming from the curse. “This is it, and we’re going to pass it!”

Albus focused on his magic, on his hand as it reached toward the boy, and hoped that, maybe his magic would listen to him for once. He begged for the world to be fair for once and  _ help them _ . He heard Delphini grunt, and felt his magic as it shot out to hit her again.

Golden light surrounded him, shooting out from his outstretched palm to reach Scorpius as it surrounded the boy. Albus gasped through his sobs, begging to get out of there and go  _ anywhere _ as long as it was safe. He closed his eyes, focusing on his memories of Scorpius as the golden light surrounded them.

***

Albus opened his eyes, still burning from tears, and looked over at Scorpius. The boy was lying just a few feet away from him, and Albus brought himself together enough to scoot toward him. Scorpius looked dazed, his muscles spasming at random as Albus placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, both of them lying on cold hardwood flooring. Scorpius gulped, squeezing his eyes tightly before opening them to glance around wildly. 

“Albus?” The boy’s voice was harsh, cracking from his screams, and Albus flinched at the memory of what had just occurred. He felt his hand act of its own accord, moving up and down on Scorpius’ arm before he dragged himself even closer to the boy, hugging him tightly as the spasms continued.

“Scorp,” Albus whispered, trying to ensure that this was real, that Scorpius was okay. “I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, gasping into the pale neck his face was buried in.

“Albus I-” Scorpius shuddered as another spasm hit him, gulping again. Albus shushed the boy, shaking his head as tears flowed down their faces. He felt himself draw even closer to the boy, trying to make sure he was as close as he could possibly be. Scorpius moved slightly, shivering as he did so, ending in their foreheads touching as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Albus thought back to earlier, to the memories in his head as he watched Scorpius lay on the ground, the Cruciatus Curse torturing the boy he loved. 

_ Loved _ .

Albus loved him. He loved this boy with all his heart, and he had just seen him in the worst pain imaginable. Albus felt his tears threaten to turn to sobs, and he continued to shush the boy for a moment, whispering that it was all okay, before moving his head ever-so-slightly, capturing Scorpius’ mouth as he did.

Their first kiss was short, laced with spasms, and salty from their tears.

It was  _ perfect _ .

Albus broke from Scorpius, watching the boy as he went through every emotion imaginable before settling on an odd mix between fear and happiness. Albus thought that he could revel in this moment for as long as possible, but then the door opened and the boys looked up from where they were wrapped in each other’s arms on the ground, and right into the eyes of Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogations occur, and Molly isn't too sure of what to make of this.

Albus was sitting up, the sleeves of his jacket hanging over his hands as his palms pressed against the floor. Scorpius, still spasming, was struggling to get up until Albus stopped him, guiding his head onto his shoulder. 

Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, and Remus Lupin stood in the doorway, wands raised and pointed directly at the two boys.

Albus broke.

“Gran,” he spoke, knowing the woman would have no clue who he was, but desperate for the love of his grandmother. “Gran please help us.”

Molly Weasley’s wand dropped only slightly, but one nudge from Remus had her glaring once more.

“Who are you?” Molly spoke, voice harder than it was when she was shouting at James.

“Albus,” his eyes flowed with tears. “I’m your grandson.”

Sirius and Remus seemed to come to an agreement before they rushed forward and grabbed the two boys, wands pointed at their throats. Albus felt Sirius grip him harshly, and he watched as Scorpius winced and continued to spasm.

“Please Moony,” the raven-haired boy mumbled, choking at the sight of Scorpius being manhandled again. Remus’ eyes shot up, even more suspicious than before. “Please, he was just crucioed. Please be careful.”

Remus glared, but decided to grip Scorpius in a different manner, one that caused less flinching from the boy, and the two men brought the boys downstairs, Molly following behind with her wand trailed on her grandson.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the living room, talking amongst themselves, and Albus tried not to scream at the startled looks his appearance caused. He felt himself and Scorpius land on chairs, and the same binding curse they had previously been in was thrown back onto their hands. The golden trio remained on the floor, awestruck at the sight of Albus, their silence only broken when Harry glared at Scorpius.

“ _ Malfoy _ ,” Harry growled, and Albus felt himself glaring daggers into his father.

“Don’t, Dad,” Albus bit out before he could stop himself. Harry’s head shot around to face him, as did the others once they realized what he had said. “Leave Scorpius alone,” Albus continued, “he’s hurt, dad, please.”

Sirius grabbed the sides of Albus’ chair, glaring into his eyes as he spoke. 

“Who are you and how did you get into this house?” The man’s growling voice was nothing like Albus imagined it. He had only heard stories of a playful, loving man, and the man in front of him was a complete contradiction.

“My name is Albus Severus Potter,” Albus growled in return. If he had to do this the Slytherin way, he would. He heard a few gasps but decided to continue. “I am from the year 2020, I’m a student at Hogwarts, son of Harry and Ginny Potter, and attempting to get the  _ hell home _ .”

Sirius backed away, glare still focused on Albus. Albus took the moment of silence to glance over at Scorpius, who was still dazed and spasming, but Albus thought that maybe it had gotten worse. He wanted to grab for the boy, protect him again, but he couldn’t.

“Get Snivellus,” Sirius grumbled to the others in the room, and Albus watched as his Remus left the room. 

“Gran,” Albus tried again, looking at Molly with pleading eyes. “I know you don’t know me yet, but Scorpius is hurt. Delphi put him under the Cruciatus Curse so many times. Just  _ please help him _ .”

Molly shook her head, seemingly fighting a battle within herself, before staring directly at the boy in question. Scorpius’ head had dropped, making it look as though he had passed out, and Albus let out an injured squeak. When the blonde spasmed violently, Albus felt himself start fighting the restraints.

“Please, Gran,” he cried out to Molly, tears running down his face again. “Please Gran I can’t lose my best friend again.”

Molly, cautious as ever, approached the blonde boy, watching as his spasms slowly became more violent. She pointed her wand at the boy, muttering spells so quietly that Albus couldn’t make them out, but he sighed in relief as the boy’s spasms slowly became slight tremors and his breathing turned even.

“There,” Molly nodded, stepping away, “he’s going to be okay.”

Albus wanted to hug her, to thank her properly, but all he could do was mumble his gratitude as he continued to stare at the boy he loved. The silence continued until Sirius returned, Severus Snape in tow. Albus glanced at the black-haired professor as he sauntered over to him, standing in front of the chair with a sour face before pulling out a potion bottle. Albus knew immediately what it was, and sighed before opening his mouth to accept the drops that would inevitably be placed on his tongue. He felt everyone in the room shift in surprise before three cold liquid drops fell onto his waiting tongue. 

“There, dog,” Snape spoke to Sirius, turning with a flourish of his robes. “Interrogate him thoroughly, Black.”

Sirius stepped forward again, the same glare on his face. “What is your name,” the man’s voice rumbled again.

“Albus Severus Potter,” Albus heard himself say easily. He heard more gasps this time than the first time he had answered the question, and shifted his gaze to the golden trio as they watched him curiously, his father’s face the most confused out of them all.

“What year are you from?” 

“2020.” More gasps.

“Parents?”

“Harry and Ginny Potter.” Albus shifted uncomfortably when he heard his grandmother 

gasp. Sirius Black continued to glare at him. 

“Who is your companion? I ask the same questions I have previously used.”

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, from the year 2020, son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy.” Albus watched the boy again, noting that his breathing was still normal.

“What is your relation to him?”

“He’s my be-” Albus struggled to speak, choking as the potion took hold. “I love him.”

“Are you on the dark or light side?”

Albus snorted. “Neither, those don’t exist anymore.”

“How?”

“The war ended in 1998. Voldemort is gone,” Albus felt the potion continue to work, but knew that its hold was slipping.

“How did you get here?”

Albus choked, feeling the tears again. “We were tricked. We used a time turner, but the person who tricked us was trying to bring Voldemort back.”

The potion lost its grip, and Sirius backed away from the chair. Albus glanced around at everyone in the room. His father was looking at him in awe, his aunt and uncle were watching him with curiosity, and his grandmother looked like she was about to cry. He noted that Sirius and Remus looked curious, but reserved, and Snape looked completely shocked. His gaze flickered until it landed once again on Scorpius. 

_ Scorpius _ .

He stared, hearing Molly mutter something about the bindings before he felt the magic lift. Immediately, he scrambled in front of the blonde, kneeling in front of him and reaching up to cup his face. He heard Snape drawl about how disgusting love was before the distinct sound of the floo flared up, listened as the three other adults muttered, and knew for a fact that he heard Ron questioning his choice in partner, but none of it mattered to him. He stared at Scorpius as the sleeping boy continued to tremble in small bursts, and felt himself lean up to kiss the boy’s forehead. 

The blonde stirred, but did not wake, and Albus felt his shoulders begin to shake again. He knew Rose would call him weak if she saw him like this, that his father would probably use it as a reminder of how much of a disappointment he was, but he didn’t care. He had almost lost his best friend and damn it all if he wasn’t allowed to break over that. 

He felt warm arms wrap around him, and knew immediately who it was, the smell of cinnamon and roast still present on his grandmother’s clothes. He fell into her, muttering her name over and over as he cried into her shoulder.

“It’s alright, dear,” Molly spoke into her grandson’s hair. “He’s going to be okay, he’s just resting for now.” Albus nodded, feeling her hand bring her chin up to make look at her. “Why don’t I put on some tea and you can tell us everything, okay?”

Albus nodded, watching as his grandmother waved her wand toward the kitchen. She brought him to a standing position, guiding him toward the kitchen and gesturing toward Remus, who lifted Scorpius off the wooden chair with a simple levitation spell and moved him to the couch. When Albus returned, steaming cup of tea grasped between his hands, he saw Scorpius under the same quilted blanket Lily liked to bundle up on the couch with, his green jacket bunched up near his neck. He smiled at Remus, muttering a quiet phrase of gratitude before sitting on the floor, right by Scorpius’ head. 

The golden trio were still watching him, their confusion present, but the shock mostly gone. He saw his Aunt Hermione smile at him as he continued to glance at Scorpius. Molly whispered a prompt for him to begin his tale from her spot on the armchair, her own mug continuously making its way to her mouth.

He spoke, telling them everything from his first day at Hogwarts until now, allowing them to gasp and laugh at certain points as he did so. Once he got to the moment Harry told him to stop speaking to Scorpius, however, all hell broke loose. His Uncle Ron grumbled that it was “well deserved for a Malfoy,” causing his Aunt Hermione and Gran to yell at him, his dad glared at Scorpius’ sleeping form, then at the floor, then at his hands, and Sirius mumbled to Remus about James and something his parents had said when they realized he had befriended a Potter. Albus, however, sat quietly, glaring at his dad with his matching green eyes, wasting only a moment before continuing his story.

Finally, he reached their current time, when Scorpius was tortured. His Aunt Hermione scuffled toward him, reaching out and grabbing his face before pulling him in for a hug that he eagerly accepted. 

“I’m so sorry, Albus,” the girl whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek before returning to her spot beside his Uncle Ron. His dad seemed to feel sympathetic as well, staring at Scorpius as though he felt some kind of connection, and Albus remembered then that his dad had been hit with the curse before.

“Scorpius,” he mumbled, “he was so brave. He kept taking it, even joking about it right before we got here. I was breaking, I couldn’t see him hurt like that. I love him so much and I just wanted to protect him, but I’ve always been so useless at magic. Then, somehow, Delphini was shot down by my magic and I just reached toward Scorpius. I just kept thinking that I had to  _ save him _ . I needed to get him out of there. I guess my magic just did the rest for me. There was this golden light surrounding us and then we… we landed here. I didn’t even care where we were, I just knew it was away from Delphini and I could protect him. He looked awful, like he was dying, and then I saw Gran and I knew we weren’t home because Sirius was there, but I just wanted her to help him.”

Molly choked, her hand coming up to her mouth as she stared at the boy. Albus gave her a wet smile before turning back to look at Scorpius. His tan hand brought itself up to play with blonde locks for a moment before simply resting there, and he turned back to look at his family. They sat there for a moment, completely silent, until his dad spoke.

“In all of this,” Harry mumbled, “I have acted horribly toward you. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Albus shrugged. “You and I are so different, Dad. I just wish you would listen to me, would stop using your anger at Mr. Malfoy influence how you see Scorpius and Slytherins. You told me when I was at the Platform that it wouldn’t matter, that I would still be me, but then things just...changed.”

Harry shook his head, glaring at his hands again before turning to look at the fireplace. His Aunt Hermione was the next person to speak, asking him if he and Scorpius were actually together or not. 

“I don’t know,” Albus whispered, “we had our first kiss right before Sirius walked in.”

Aunt Hermione nodded, pursing her lips as she watched the two boys. She turned to look at Uncle Ron and his dad, muttering that they should all go to bed, before walking over to Albus and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You are so brave, Albus,” she said to him before walking toward the stairs. 

Uncle Ron was next, simply shuffling toward him and ruffling his hair before following 

Aunt Hermione. Albus thought he was ready for whatever awkward goodnight he would get from his dad, but Harry simply walked toward him and held his hand out. Albus gripped it, feeling himself be pulled up by the 15 year old version of his father before he was gripped in a tight hug.

“I’m proud that you’re my son,” Harry mumbled, sounding much too mature for his age. “I will always be proud of someone as amazing as you.”

Once the three had gone to bed, Molly and Remus trotted off somewhere, leaving Sirius, Albus, and a sleeping Scorpius alone in the living room. Sirius looked over at the boy who looked so much like Harry, and finally allowed himself to relax.

Albus glanced up at the man he had never met before, looking into the familiar grey eyes that all Blacks seemed to have. Sirius simply nodded before crossing over to the boy.

“Albus, eh?” Albus nodded. “You remind me a lot of myself. My family was the same way about James as your dad is about Scorpius. But don’t worry. You two will make it. Trust me, bonds like yours are not easily broken.”

The man stood, his waistcoat trailing behind him as he turned, and pointed to a room in the long hallway. “You can sleep in there. It’s small but it’s the only bedroom on the first floor and I don’t think you’ll want him walking much.”

Sirius left on that note, and all that was left was Albus, Scorpius, and the silence. Albus turned back to the blonde, smiling as he noted how peaceful the boy looked. Save for a few tremors, Scorpius’ system seemed to be calming down, and Albus knew that, for once, he had been able to protect him. 


	3. Chapter 3

***

Albus woke the next day covered in a plush quilt, warm as could be. His arms were wrapped loosely around Scorpius as the blond continued to sleep, and Albus couldn’t help but smile. Scorpius was perfect all the way from his pale blonde locks to his pointy nose. Albus couldn’t resist, placing a small peck on the blonde’s nose and smiling to himself. 

Pale eyelashes fluttered as grey eyes opened, and Scorpius let out a small gasp of breath. He looked directly at Albus, and all the raven-haired boy could think was how beautiful the blond was. Scorpius blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his fingertips before looking at Albus again.

“Albus?” Scorpius sounded scratchy still, and Albus was brought back to yesterday, flashes of curses and screams making him feel just as he had before -  _ crushed _ .

“Yeah, Scorp?” He tried to sound light, he really did, but both of them heard the crack in his voice, the pain and the fear lacing into each syllable.

“Where are we?” Scorpius looked small, so small.

“Grimmauld Place,” Albus answered, watching grey eyes go wide as he continued. “Sirius, Remus, and Gran are here. So are Dad, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron. I think it’s Christmastime.”

“Yule,” Scorpius whispered. “But it’s-” a small tremor hit the boy and they both sucked in a breath. “It’s April.”

“It’s 1995 right now,” Albus whispered. “But we’re safe, it’s okay.”

“But Delphi, she-” another tremor. Albus watched the boy shake for a moment before pulling him closer. “What happened with her?”

“I think,” Albus gulped, “I think I killed her on accident.”

Scorpius’ eyes widened to the size of saucers, his hand reaching up toward Albus before he stopped himself. “How?”

“My magic,” Albus spoke, watching the boy intently. “I was begging for a way to save you, to protect you, and I just felt my magic surround us. I heard it hit her before we were transported here. I just wanted to protect you…”

Scorpius was still watching him, focusing in on his every move as though he was trying to understand something other than what had happened. Albus couldn’t help himself, and brought his hand up to cup the blond’s cheek, wiping at the dried tear-tracks from the night before.

“Oh,” he heard Scorpius whisper. “That was real, wasn’t it?”

Albus nodded.

“So we kiss now, too?” Scorpius sounded soft, much too soft. Albus was so used to the blond yelling and running around, full of energy. This was a Scorpius reserved for the most intimate of moments, moments when he told Albus that he thought of him when fixing things, moments when he spoke about his mother and father. This was a Scorpius reserved for love and all that he had to offer. 

Albus nodded again, expecting Scorpius to shy away. His eyes shut as he attempted to even out his breathing, only to open wide when he felt lips press against his own. He felt his lids fall again as the kiss lasted, only a few seconds of pure bliss before they both pulled away. 

“I like hugging you, Albus,” Scorpius whispered in the same soft tone as earlier, and Albus prepared himself to be let down. “But I think I like kissing you more.”

Pale hands cupped his face before bringing his lips back to meet the other boy’s. Albus felt their lips place themselves in between each other as Scorpius moved his shaking hand to the back of Albus’ head. The blond’s mouth opened just enough for Albus to rake his tongue along Scorpius’ bottom lip before they broke apart again.

Scorpius smiled, even as his body trembled once more. Albus tried to smile too, the happiness he felt only overshadowed by one thing. 

“Scorpius,” Albus whispered as he watched the smiling boy shake. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Scorpius’ smile dropped. “No I’m not okay. But I will be.”

Albus nodded before pulling the boy back toward him, his lips pressed to the pale forehead he loved so much. They heard a quiet knock on the door before Aunt Hermione walked in.

“Boys,” the girl spoke quietly. “Molly said to come to the kitchen for breakfast, okay?”

The boys both nodded, Albus wondering what breakfast would entail in this new timeline.

***

Albus and Scorpius sat together on the bench, Albus helping his boyfriend sit up as they settled in. His dad, of course, had just so happened to choose the seat directly across from them, and was staring at the blond the entire time. Only when the tomatoes were passed from him to Uncle Ron did he break his silence.

“Scorpius,” Harry mumbled awkwardly, “how are you feeling?”

Scorpius shrugged, not daring to meet the younger eyes of a man who despised him. Albus understood, and squeezed the boy’s shoulder as they continued to eat.

“Harry,” Hermione nudged the boy. Getting a small grunt in response.

“C’mon mate,” Ron spoke through his mouthful of toast. “You can do better than that, even for Malfoy’s spawn.”

Albus tightened his grip on Scorpius as the blond tensed, both of them glaring at Uncle Ron.

“Ronald,” Hermione warned, only gaining a shrug from the ginger.

“I’m sorry,” Harry spoke again. “I know I haven’t said those things, yet, but I’m angry they ever made their way out of my mouth. For what it’s worth, I don’t understand why I would ever hurt my children the way I apparently do. With how I grew up, it just doesn’t make sense.”

Albus looked at his father in understanding, while Scorpius glanced at the man in confusion. 

“Your childhood?” Scorpius questioned, gaining Albus’ attention once more.

“The Dursleys, Scorp,” Albus mumbled to the boy, both of them looking up to see Harry and Ron nodding, Hermione just as confused as the blond. “Dad used to live with them. They’re muggles and they weren’t the nice kind.”

“But,” Scorpius whispered in shock. “But muggles are so cool, what in Merlin’s name do you mean, Albus?”

Ron’s laughter pierced through the seriousness of the conversation, and Hermione grimaced as she watched the boy. “I’m sorry,” he laughed out. “I can’t believe a Malfoy thinks muggles are cool. This is just too good.”

Scorpius shrugged. “They made video games,” he mumbled. “I love video games. Especially Spyro.”

“Anyways,” Albus continued the conversation from earlier. “Dad lived with them when he was a kid and, because he was a wizard, they abused him. He lived in the cupboard under the stairs for eleven years, and they only let him out and into a bedroom when they found out that Dumbledore knew.”

Aunt Hermione and Scorpius gasped, and the adults all responded in growls or angry clattering. Apparently, only three of the people in the room had known about any of this, and Albus had to wonder why no one thought to tell the adults.

“Oh,” Scorpius mumbled. “I guess that doesn’t really make sense then does it? I mean your father was hurt and cut off as a kid so why would he want you to feel that way?”

His dad nodded, and Albus looked down at his plate.

“But,” Scorpius continued, “it could also be that he doesn’t recognize it as wrong since he was there for so long. Maybe he thinks he’s protecting you rather than hurting you.”

“That’s what he said, but,” Albus stopped himself, bringing in a harsh breath. “I could deal with hexes and curses and unforgivables all my life as long as you were there, Scorpius.”

“As can I,” Scorpius whispered back, smiling at the boy in the same soft way as earlier.

“Anyways,” Aunt Hermione spoke, her no-nonsense tone sounding identical to her older counterpart. “We need to figure out how to get you two back in your own timeline, in the  _ right _ timeline. Do you have any ideas?”

“Well,” Albus muttered, “there’s a potion that can be used to store a message. It’s like a message in a bottle. If we can find a way to send it to the future and ensure that one of you gets it, Dad and Aunt Hermione can use the time turner they have to come get us.” 

“I know a charm,” Aunt Hermione spoke, smiling at the boys. “Would Snape have the potion?”

“Highly doubt it,” Albus mumbled. “It was created by Mr. Malfoy in 2007. But Scorpius and I are good at potions. We can have it done in a day’s time.”

Sirius smiled from the head of the table. “You take after Fleamont and Lily then.” Albus cocked his head to the side in confusion. “They were both brilliant at potions.”

Scorpius smiled at Albus, ruffling his hair with a shaking hand as the boy beamed. 

***

The potion was ready by the end of the next day, Scorpius and Albus having worked on it almost nonstop. Pauses only occured when Scorpius began to shake too much to properly help, and Albus guided him to a chair to calm himself. The shakes were already beginning to grow sparse, but both of them had a feeling they would never truly leave. Once the brew was finished, the two boys bottled it and brought it into the living room.

Hermione’s spell was simple enough, a charm allowing the caster to send a message to a specific person at a specific time. Both boys spoke into the potion, telling their parents their exact location and the current date. Once it was sealed, all they could do was watch as it vanished into thin air and hope for the best.

The best, they found, was not what they would receive. 

As the family sat, curled up in the living room talking about anything and everything, another battle was occurring. Godric’s Hollow was overrun by spells, mere moments before James and Lily Potter were fated to be killed. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter cast spells wildly at one Delphini Riddle, only to stop when a potion bottle appeared right in front of them, the sounds of their sons’ voices carrying through the air.

“Dad,” Albus spoke, his voice a low grumble, “we’re stuck in 1997. Grimmauld Place, December 20th. Please come quickly.”

“Dad,” Scorpius spoke, his voice trembling, “Delphini is Voldemort’s daughter. Be careful. Also, I’ve been hurt, please bring sweets if possible.”

Harry and Draco turned to face each other, both of them breaking eye contact as Delphini cackled and disappeared with a loud pop. The two reached for the time turner, quickly inputting the correct date before watching the world spin.


End file.
